


i won't believe in heaven or hell (no saints, no sinners, no devil as well)

by drusillaes



Category: American Horror Story: Apocalypse
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dark, Antichrist!Mallory, Canon Typical Violence & Sex, Coco St. Pierre Vanderbilt aka Mallory's Morality Pet, Consensual But Not Safe Or Sane, Dream Sex, F/F, F/M, Hate Sex, Hearing Voices, Timothy and Emily's baby doesn't exist, alternate universe where people actually miss nan, because the ending was stupid and everyone knew it, dark!Mallory, everyone is getting laid in this witch house, how s8 should have ended
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-16 01:35:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19307968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drusillaes/pseuds/drusillaes
Summary: It's been a year since Mallory defeated Michael using Tempus Infinitum and a particularly aggravated vehicular manslaughter. Except...he's still here. In her dreams, tempting her to the darkness.That's not the bad part.The bad part is, she's starting to enjoy being powerful.





	1. she's the giggle at a funeral

“Tell me you regret bringing me back to life like you mean it, bitch,” Madison hisses into Zoe’s ear, and that’s not an easy thing to do with one of Madison’s hands in Zoe’s hair and the other buried in her clit.

“Fuck you,” Zoe hisses, and this is without a doubt the best sex she’s ever had. She kisses Madison roughly on the mouth, tasting her sour lipstick, smearing it across her porcelain complexion.

Madison laughs throatily. “Very convincing.”

There’s a banging on the door, then, and Queenie’s calling, “Are you two decent?”

Zoe snaps her fingers and her clothes fly on, her hair impeccably brushed once more, so that when Queenie opens the door it’s only Madison who looks thoroughly ravished.

Queenie snickers, and Madison glowers. “ _What,_ bitch?” She makes no move to pull the covers over her naked body, and both witches can see she’s got nothing to be ashamed of.

“Miss Cordelia wants you two downstairs,” Queenie says once she’s done laughing. Nan would have _loved_ this. She had kept telling Queenie during Zoe’s first night that it was only a matter of time before the shy girl slept with Madison Montgomery. Queenie had said she was more likely to fuck a cow, and for some reason that had sent Nan into hysterics. _God…Nan…_

 

Madison comes downstairs naked, and a few of the new recruits shriek or look away in fear of being turned to ash merely for looking at the hostile superstar.

“So unnecessary,” Zoe mutters, throwing her own jacket over Madison’s in a strange gesture of chivalry that would have made a different, younger Madison blush.

Cordelia clearly thinks the same thing, raising one elegant eyebrow at the pair of them as if she knows _exactly_ what they’ve been doing.  But she says nothing, perhaps because if she does she knows that Madison will bring up how many _vacations_ she and Misty Day have been taking recently.

“There’s been a murder done in a Satanic fashion,” Cordelia begins once the door of her office has been closed. “The perpetrators used a variety of witchy symbols.”

“So?” Madison says, at the same time as Zoe panics, “Michael’s back?”

“We don’t know that for sure,” Cordelia reassures her youngest teacher. “The only reason I’m bringing this up is because the site of the murder…well, it’s Mallory’s house. I believe there is a new Antichrist, and he’s targeting the witch who defeated his predecessor.”

 

* * *

 

Four hours later, Zoe, Madison, and Cordelia are standing inside a crime scene. Cordelia had ordered the police to let them in and then depart, and like anyone else, the police had a hard time resisting the Supreme.

It’s a disgusting sight. The body parts of several neighbors, relatives, and former friends of Mallory had been arranged in a pentagram grotesquely similar to the way they found the Hawthorne warlocks.

“We have to tell Mallory," Zoe says.


	2. there's lightning striking all over the world

While Zoe, Madison, and Cordelia are traveling back from the carnage at Mallory’s house, the future Supreme herself is already dreaming. She looks peaceful, curled up in her bed by the window, immune to Coco’s loud snoring.

 

But in the dream, she’s fucking Michael Langdon in a room filled with broken mirrors. Every sensation is _real_ and intense, and just as they’re both about to come, the dream shifts, and —

 

Mallory’s sitting with Michael on the porch of the Murder House, both drinking out of teacups with the coppery taste of arsenic. “I need you to carry on my work, Mallory,” he says. “You’re my only worthy successor.”

“And what about _my_ work?” she says, and he laughs. “You’re not really content to work under your _Miss Cordelia_ your whole life, are you? You have too much potential for that. The world has treated you badly, Mallory. Just as it’s treated me. You understand why I want to destroy it.” He takes her hand, and pours all of his emotions -all of his shame, regret, fury through her.

“You understand?” Michael repeats.  
“I understand you’re a sociopath,” Mallory replies. “The world treating you badly isn’t an excuse for destroying it.”  
“How about this, then?” Michael’s face turns white, veined with black, just as it had been when he tried to intimidate her. He smiles, showing teeth like Gillette razor blades, and whispers, “ _I’m going to destroy the world for fun.”_

 

“MALLORY!”

Mallory wakes up to find herself in the bathroom of the Academy, Coco’s worried face at the slightly opened door. Mallory is naked, and she’s holding a knife to her left arm. Her right arm is already dripping blood, the blood droplets falling horizontally instead of vertically, hitting the wall on Mallory’s left with a sinister sound. A snake slithers its way back into the plumbing.

Crying, Mallory collapses into Coco’s arms.  
“Shh, it’s okay,” Coco strokes Mallory’s hair like she’s speaking to a child. “We’ll get you all bandaged up, Mallory. It’s going to be alright.”

 

Mallory has the same dream the next night. The third night she chains herself to her bed.


	3. you told me we were white doves

Zoe’s the most sensitive, so she’s the one who tells Mallory about what happened.

Mallory’s face is blank, although her eyes begin to tear, and Coco gathers her in a hug.

“They treated me so horribly,”Mallory whispers into Coco’s shoulder. “But they don’t deserve…to be killed like that.”

 ** _Don’t they?_** a painfully familiar voice purrs inside of Mallory’s head. ** _Don’t they deserve to suffer?_**

“We’re going to find who did this,” Zoe promises, but her words ring empty.

 ** _They aren’t going to find who did this, and you and I both know it,_** Michael coos. **_Because it was you, Mallory._**

“No…I was dreaming.”

**_Tell yourself that if you like._ **

Zoe looks over at her, concerned.

“Let’s give her some space,” Coco says. “My therapist says that sometimes people just need some time alone.”

“Okay,” Zoe says cautiously.

Mallory remembers the dream from two weeks ago brutally, viciously. Her appearing half-naked in the dreams of some troubled teen in the area, _“Now listen carefully, and do exactly as I tell you_ …”

But she hadn’t had control. It had been a dream.

**_You always have control, Mallory. It’s what I like so much about you._ **

Mallory clutches her head. “Get out of my head!” she screams so loudly that the windows shatter.

 ** _I would if I could,_ **Michael snorts. ** _Except, I don’t have a physical form anymore since somebody hit me with her fucking car._**

 

 

Irritable, restless, Michael Langdon paces within the golden palace that is Mallory’s mind. Looking into memories of her childhood trauma can only entertain the former Antichrist for so long -soon enough, he’ll know her entire life’s story by heart. And the feelings -love, companionship. Her parents had been abusive too, but she looks to Cordelia like a mother, Coco like a lover, Zoe like a friend. It’s sickening, truly. If he hadn’t been able to talk to Mallory, to hear her talk back, he thinks he might have gone insane.

Instead, it’s _her_ losing her sanity and it’s a beautiful thing to watch.

He preys on her weaknesses, flares her temper, makes her shout at Coco and hiss at Zoe, and tell Cordelia to stay the fuck away from her. He mocks her when she’s alone, crying in her room, and relishes the way she tells him that she hates him because he knows it’s true, and he knows she’s never hated anyone before.

(how he loves being her _first_ )

 

She’s sleeping now, and for once her dream-world has brought her here, into the recesses of her mind. She trips on the golden staircase, clumsy and unassuming, and Michael steadies her. He’s walked these jeweled halls so long that he knows where everything is, and he guides her into a chair by a fireplace filled with burning flowers. She doesn’t choke on the smell. Good. There’s still hope for her.

He takes a seat on the sofa opposite her and wills an apple to his hand. It’s golden, like everything else in this place. He devours it in a matter of seconds, but it’s no use. Without a physical form, and yet he feels as though he’s starving constantly. Dream-food is no real nourishment.

“Are we inside my head?” Mallory asks. Michael nods, slowly.

“Did you bring me here?”

He snorts. “I think we’ve established you’re the one with the power in this relationship, my dear.”


	4. stolen fairytale girls never get to take the easy way

“I’m worried about Mallory,” Coco says. She’d stayed after class to speak to Zoe.

Zoe already knows this. Coco’s concentration has been extremely off as of late. While the other girls were changing the colors of their rabbits’ fur, Coco turned her rabbit into a rose. Zoe had been impressed, actually, even if Cordelia hadn’t been.

“More nightmares?” Zoe puts on her best Sympathetic Teacher Face, which Madison says is also her orgasm face, but Madison’s a class-A bitch and nothing she says can be trusted.

Coco nods. “She’s started chaining herself to the bed. I’m really scared, Zoe.”

“I can talk to her.” But Mallory’s been reticent lately, distant, and Zoe isn’t sure she trusts her as much as she trusts Coco. “Does she say what her nightmares are about?”

“No,” Coco says. She looks at Zoe. “I can trust you, right?”  
Zoe takes Coco’s hand in between her own. “Of course.”

“She sat up in the middle of the bed last night and whispered Hail Satan.” Coco’s brown eyes are wide with fear, not of Mallory, but for her. Zoe wonders if that will change.

“I’ll speak to Cordelia about this,” Zoe decides. “For now, Coco, don’t tell anyone about this. Please.”

“Of course not,” Coco says immediately. “I would never…you can trust me, Zoe.”

 

* * *

 

 

When Coco returns to the room, Mallory is standing by the window, a far away look on her face.  
“Mal?” Coco asks, and Mallory turns, relief sparking in her eyes. “Coco!”

She steps forward, draws Coco into an embrace and sways with her, like they’re dancing. Coco settles into it, her hands finding a place on Mallory’s hips. “You okay, Mal?”  
“Never been - _hush_ -never been better,” Mallory whispers into Coco’s hair. “You look beautiful like this.”  
“Like what?” Coco pulls back, laughing. Mallory’s hands come up to cup her face. “When you’re in love,” Mallory says honestly, and then she kisses her, and sometimes Coco has nightmares, or memories, of a man named _Brock_ , and his hands wandering her body, but the arousal she feels in those dreams is nothing like simply kissing Mallory.

Mallory waves her hand and Coco flies gently onto the bed, already unfastening her stockings. But she pauses just as Mallory drops her white dress around her ankles. “Mal, are you sure this is what’s best for you?”  
“My head is so loud,” Mallory says, biting her pink, pink lip between her white teeth. “Quiet it for me, Coco.”  
Coco’s never been able to refuse Mallory anything, so they make love right there in their dorm room.

 

 ** _She looks at you like a lovesick puppy,_ **Michael purrs when Mallory is lying there after sex. Coco’s napping lightly, and Mallory’s combing her hand through Coco’s blonde hair.

“Shut up,” Mallory whispers. “If you ever so much as think of hurting her —”

**_Oh, she’s far too useful to hurt, Mallory. That girl would kill for you and we both know it._ **

“You really enjoy this, don’t you?” Mallory murmurs. “Manipulating people. Hurting people.”

**_Don’t ask questions you already know the answers to._ **

“Don’t order me around,” Mallory replies sharply, and Michael, stung, doesn’t reply.

**Author's Note:**

> you didn't think I was done writing millory, did you?


End file.
